jagfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Ten
The tenth and final season of JAG premiered on CBS on September 24, 2004, and ended on April 29, 2005, after 22 episodes. It was produced by Belisarius Productions in association with CBS Productions (now CBS Television Studios). JAG the final season was aired alongside with ''NCIS'' (season 2). Plot Chief of Staff Lieutenant Colonel Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie (Catherine Bell), a tenacious, by-the-book Marine Corps judge advocate, and Commander Harmon "Harm" Rabb, Jr. (David James Elliott), a former naval aviator turned lawyer, are employed by Headquarters of the Judge Advocate General, the internal law firm of the Department of the Navy. The JAG team prosecute, defend, and preside over the legal cases under the Uniform Code of Military Justice (UCMJ) assigned to them by the Judge Advocate General, Major General Gordon Cresswell (David Andrews). This season, Mac and Harm must investigate the death of a Marine in a friendly fire incident ("Corporate Raiders"), a 22-year-old murder case ("Retrial"), an Ensign who fired on a fishing boat ("Whole New Ball Game"), and a DOD mishap in Baghdad ("This Just In From Baghdad"). Also this season, Mac suffers a personal loss ("Hail and Farewell"), and travels to San Diego to head a criminal investigation ("JAG: San Diego"), while new officers Lieutenants Gregory Vukovic (Chris Beetem), Tali Mayfield (Meta Golding), and Catherine Graves (Jordana Spiro) are assigned to her staff, Jennifer Coates (Zoe McLellan) is tapped to be a juror ("The Sixth Juror"), Harm must face the loss of Mattie (Hallee Hirsh) ("Death at the Mosque"), Bud Roberts(Patrick Labyorteaux) and Harriet Sims (Karri Turner) must decide their future, and Sturgis Turner (Scott Lawrence) is forced to act as the Acting Judge Advocate General. Finally, Harm and Mac must confront their feelings for one another as they are offered promotions that will lead to their separation, Mac is assigned to Joint Legal Forces Southwest, and Harm is offered a Captain's billet in London ("Fair Winds and Following Seas"). Production In February 2005, series co-star David James Elliott announced his departure from the series, with Bellisario noting that "his contract was up, and we never expected it to go on. We had to cut costs. So we started doing episodes with less of David, and it became obvious to him that we were not going to renegotiate". Both Catherine Bell and Chris Beetem had signed on for a potential eleventh season. "'It was always intended that Catherine would be on the show next season but Elliott would not,' says Bellisario". In Spring 2005, despite CBS informing Donald P. Bellisario that the series "may get picked up", JAG was canceled. Bellisario stated that "the reason JAG is not coming back is purely demographic. Nothing more", adding "it's wrong to say the show was canceled because co-star David James Elliott said he was leaving." Cast and Characters Main * David James Elliott as Harmon Rabb, Jr., Commander * Catherine Bell as Sarah MacKenzie, Lieutenant Colonel in the Marine Corps. * Patrick Labyorteaux as Bud Roberts, Lieutenant Commander * Scott Lawrence as Sturgis Turner, Commander * Zoe McLellan as Jennifer Coates, Legalman 1st Class (Petty Officer 1st Class) Also starring * Karri Turner as Harriet Sims, Lieutenant * Chris Beetem as Gregory Vukovic, Lieutenant * David Andrews as Gordon Cresswell, Major General in the Marine Corps, Judge Advocate General of the Navy * Meta Golding as Tali Mayfield, Lieutenant * Jordana Spiro as Catherine Graves, Lieutenant Recurring * Steven Culp as Clayton Webb, CIA Officer * Claudette Nevins as Porter Webb, mother of Clayton Webb * Michael Bellisario as Michael Roberts, Midshipman * Dean Stockwell as Edward Sheffield, Secretary of the Navy * Hallee Hirsh as Mattie Johnson Episodes 10